El arte de las musas
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Suzume sabía que el arte de la música es el que más cercano se halla de las lágrimas y los recuerdos... y sabía también que ese niño ya no podía llorar.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Para responder el reto del foro: "Concursos: La originalidad es posible".

Primer concurso: Música.

* * *

**El arte de las musas**

La coyuntura de la quijada, llamada correctamente: articulación temporomandibular, maldecía con todas sus fuerzas ese periodo del año donde en el programa de estudios marcaba la debida instrucción en las aprendices de kunoichi sobre un tema para el que no todas nacían. Y cuando decía que "no todas", generalmente se trataba de cuatro o cinco por promoción regular de veinte.

Pero esto ya era absurdo.

Cuatro o cinco eran únicamente quienes ahora resultaban tener medianamente desarrollada la inteligencia musical.

Las dos articulaciones que movían su maxilar se tensaban justo cuando a su oído llegaban las notas dispares en perturbadores altos y bajos, agudos y graves silbidos, por llamar de algún modo a los ruidos sin gracia que proferían las chicas con los flautines. La tortura llevaba ejecutándose no más de quince minutos cuando esa sensación entre las articulaciones de su cabeza justo bajo los oídos se volvió completamente insoportable, levantó una mano para hacerlas callar con un ademán.

Discretamente se llevó un dedo al oído para calmar el punzante estremecimiento. Realmente no estaba funcionando esa clase.

— ¡Es culpa de la frentesota! — chilló una niña.

— ¡Pierde el ritmo y nos equivoca a todas!

— ¡Déjala en paz! — intervino Ino levantándose de su lugar.

— ¡Tú ni siquiera estás tocando! — reclamó enseguida la rubia.

—Niñas…— llamó la Suzume queriendo calmar el lío que ya se estaba armando.

— ¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman, Ino!

— ¡Sí! ¡Si a la frentona le molesta que se defienda ella!

— ¡Cierra la boca Ami!

— ¡Ciérramela!

— ¡Niñas! — volvió a reprender la instructora golpeando el escritorio con el inocente instrumento musical que tenía para dar ejemplo. Evitando a toda costa que el tic de su ojo derecho le hiciera perder los anteojos.

—Vamos a repasarlo, todas a su lugar y con los dedos en posición…

La mujer emitió un silbido cuidando de que la colocación de sus dedos fuera evidente para toda la clase, una a una les mostró la forma en que tenían que moverse de acuerdo a la nota, para cuando terminó les enfatizó la manera en que tenían que posar los labios sin llenar de saliva la boquilla pero tampoco pretender que con un espacio de dos centímetros lograrían algo.

—Vamos ya, una, dos, tres…

Por respuesta nuevamente sus músculos maxilares se tensaron en solidaridad con su oído acrecentando la frustración de su orgullo instructor.

Los profesores debían de jugar un papel muy importante en lograr y mantener la motivación por algo tan expresivo como la música. Un buen profesor de música sería el que viva la docencia como una profesión fascinante en sí y como un modo absolutamente digno de desarrollar todo su saber… Ella estaba totalmente identificada con su rol en la formación de sus estudiantes, estaba comprometida y realmente le gustaba dar clases, especialmente las de música porque a su parecer, aquella disciplina era lo más elemental para el alma humana, la llamada "arte de las musas" hacia que quien la dominara escalara posiciones sociales y culturales a quien la practicaba o enseñaba.

Muchas veces se tendía a identificar a un músico como prolongación de su profesor y que estas niñas en particular relucieran su falta de talento en otro sitios le aterraba de sobremanera.

El plan educativo marcaba que dos semanas las tenía que usar para enseñarles lo meramente esencial de la música en caso de que en alguna misión requirieran de la materia, aunque dependería de cada una el éxito que consiguiera al hacerse pasar por una concertista. Pero difícilmente lograrían algo más que aturdir a una audiencia.

Para Suzume, profesora de academia, esas dos semanas habían sido las más devastadoras para su sensible apreciación artística, daba un sorbo al té de saquillo que se había preparado en la sala de maestros y cortésmente agradeció un bocadillo que le tendió Iruka aunque en realidad no lo comió.

—Se hace lo que se puede. — le dijo el maestro sentándose a su lado mientras trataba de quitar con agua oxigenada el vestigio de un mal inicio de clases en su ropa, al notar el ánimo frustrado de la mujer.

—Pero esto ya es insultante. — se quejó ella arrugando el entrecejo.

—Nunca en mi vida había tenido un grupo con tan mala apreciación musical.

—Me consta, estoy en el salón de junto... — agregó el otro sonriéndole sin conseguir realmente que se calmaran sus ánimos.

—Suzume-san, no quiero fastidiarla más, pero ya es hora de su clase.

La maestra hizo un gesto, de dos tragos se acabó lo que quedaba en su vaso plástico, salió de la pequeña sala y se dirigió al punto de reunión no sin mentalizarse de que solo se trataba de pésimas practicantes de música y no fuera ella un fracaso como instructora.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para destensar su cuello siguió su auto convencimiento por el medio pasillo que faltaba, un intento más, solo tenía un intento más para que corearan juntas las notas musicales.

La luz del brillante sol de marzo se colaba por las ventanas y reflejaba las tejas rojizas del techo sobresaliente del nivel inferior, un suave viento revoloteaba algunas hojas silbando entre las ranuras de la techumbre que sin importar los medios o veces en que se daba mantenimiento, debido a los endemoniados herederos del espíritu de fuego siempre terminaban con piezas fuera de lugar.

Soltó un suspiro ¡Hasta el viento interpretaba mejor que las chicas!

Dudó entonces sobre si estaba perdiendo el talento de profesora que era lo único que había desarrollado desde temprana edad ante el inminente fracaso como activo letal.

Se detuvo unos momentos dejándose envolver por el sonido distante que hacía solo dos segundos había dejado de asumir como el viento entre las tejas para reconocerlo como una Shakuhachi* que venía escuchándose desde hacía unos días impregnando el ambiente con una contagiosa melancolía que le apagaba los ánimos para enseñar música. Se suponía que esa arte debía animar el alma…

Cerró los ojos.

Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que el desconocido concertista diera por terminado el lapso meditabundo en que involuntariamente la había inducido. Ella también se retiró, ya era tarde y no resultaba propio de una dama no llegar a la hora acordada. Dio un último suspiro.

Las niñas ya estaban en sus lugares pero podía jurar que por la cara de Ami, que había vuelto a pelear con Ino. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y mientras ellas sacaban sus respectivos instrumentos se limitó a mirarles levantando una ceja ya esperando que se le lanzaran encima con "Ella empezó", si para algo tenían facilidad esas dos era para romper la calma.

—Bien niñas… esta es la última clase…

Tomó su sitio en el escritorio lista para escuchar los chillidos de los torturados instrumentos… hasta que Ami se quejó porque "Ino le había pisado".

—Muy bien. — dijo interrumpiéndolas.

—Ya sé cómo resolver este asunto…

Las niñas la miraron levantando las cejas.

—Ami-chan, Ino-chan… por favor salgan del salón.

— ¡Pero Suzume-sensei!

— ¡Yo no le hice nada!

—Pero nada, afuera las dos.

Ellas obedecieron y la maestra procedió a reacomodar a todas, no solo en cuanto a lugar, sino que también en posición, de manera que algunas vieran de frente el pizarrón, el muro o la ventana.

—Van a cerrar los ojos y cuando diga tres, van a soplar un "do" ¿Entendido?

Confundidas pero sin más opción le respondieron que sí, y obedecieron.

Entonces y solo entonces se escuchó al unísono lo que ella había esperado medio mes para que ocurriera… hasta que el grito de Ami irrumpió…

— ¡Yo no le hice nada! — se defendió Ino abriendo la puerta mientras la otra seguía gritando.

.

Estiró los brazos… las niñas eran totalmente incapaces de interpretar una canción de cuna pero al menos habían sacado un "do" juntas. Lo que ya era ganancia.

La hora de salida se había pasado por diez minutos, pero regularmente ningún maestro salía a esa hora, siempre esperaban a que la estampida de niños se desahogara y por esa razón solo hasta que se aseguró de que ningún pequeño pasaría corriendo a su lado, fue que se animó a salir del salón.

Se frotaba las sienes realmente sin creer que se pudiera convertir algo tan hermoso en una frustrante tortura. Sus pasos pronto se vieron seguidos de otros, giró la vista y se encontró con un niño que por evidentes razones de género, no podía ser su alumno pero resultaba inconfundible su identidad.

La mujer no pudo evitar ablandar su semblante cuando sus ojos, pese a su deficiencia visual, consiguieron definirme mejor en el pasillo.

Varios profesores se mostraban reacios a siquiera dar sus condolencias al muchacho tras todos los rumores que cernieron la tragedia de su familia, y al final, tras un año de haberse ausentado de la faz de la aldea, reaparecía el único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha en un mundo aparte al que nadie siquiera trataba de acercarse… las niñas no contaban, un acercamiento físico para sonrojarse al verlo no contaba.

Se quedó quieta, le dejó pasar y entonces lo pudo notar: en la mochila, apretujada entre libros y originalmente cubierta por algún tipo de pañuelo, se asomaba la utaguchi de una Shakuhachi.

Sonrió de medio lado recordando alguna frase:

"_El arte de la música es el que más cercano se halla de las lágrimas y los recuerdos."*_

Y ese niño realmente ya no podía llorar.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Sinceramente no tengo comentarios extensos a esto… yo soy realmente torpe para la música T.T_

_*Shakuhachi= flauta japonesa de bambú parecida a la flauta transversa_

_*Utaguchi= embocadura de la Shakuhachi._

_*Frase de Oscar Wilde (1854-1900) Dramaturgo y novelista irlandés._


End file.
